Apparatus for the extrusion of a cohesive, continuous rod-like coal-containing body directly into coal gasification apparatus, which body is subdivided into briquettes for distribution in the gasification apparatus, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 316,455 -- Furman (now abandoned) filed Dec. 19, 1972 and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.